Retrieving The Memories
by TheMightyBlues
Summary: Tai is involved in an accident that leaves him with amnesia. He doesn't remember anything. Will he be able to retrieve his memories with Sora's help? Taiora romance! Reviews appreciated!
1. Who Am I?

**Who Am I?**

Life is good. No, life is better than good. Life is great. Fantastic even. I dare somebody to find a better life than the one I have right now. They wouldn't find one, even if they spent half a century searching. You see, I feel truly alive and happy. It's something I've never experienced before. It's like I'm lost in my own little world, full of joy and laughter.

But the most important thing in my world is the girl in my arms. She is absolutely stunning in every possible way. She is beautiful, intelligent, athletic, loving and kind. She has been my best friend ever since we were four years old, and she has always been there for me when I needed her the most. Her name is Sora Takenouchi, and I love her with all my heart.

We've been going out together for two years now, since we were fifteen. Things have been going great ever since. I was spotted by a scout from a top division soccer team and was given a two month trial at the club. I passed their test with flying colours, and I am now a fully fledged member of the squad. Sora enrolled in an excellent university to study fashion. She always wanted to be a fashion designer. I think it's fantastic that we're both pursuing the careers we've always wanted.

Back when we were fourteen, Matt and Sora went out for a while. I was jealous. I couldn't understand why at the time, but now I know. I only realized because of a cruel twist of fate. The original Digidestined had a meeting six weeks after they got together. Sora was very quiet, and Matt looked really sad. Mimi kept on bugging Sora about it until she finally snapped and blurted out that Matt had cheated on her.

I went crazy. Ballistic. I was furious that my best friend had been hurt so badly by the guy she loved. She did everything for Matt. She went out of her way for him, forgiving him time and time again for cancelling dates due to band practice and she still stuck by him. But this was the final straw. It was only then that I realized how much I loved Sora. It hit me as my fists pounded into Matt's torso time after time after time.

I didn't care that he was a very good friend. I didn't care that he cried out in agony every time I punched him in his stomach. I wanted to make him hurt just like he had made Sora hurt. It took the combined strength of TK, Joe and Izzy to drag me away from Matt. The fury burned in my eyes until they met Sora's. A tear fell down her cheek, and I couldn't bear to watch it. I ran, as fast as my legs would carry me.

I stopped when I reached the hill in the park. This was Sora and I's special place. It was here that we had some of the best times of our childhood together. I was a mess. I had hurt Matt, and had hurt Sora in turn. It wasn't long before she came and sat down next to me. I was surprised, but we got talking and soon she was crying a river of tears into my shoulder. I comforted her for a long time that night.

Six months and countless discussions later, we became a couple. I had apologized to Matt for being the reason he broke three of his ribs and received a black eye. He and Sora had patched things up soon after that. It took a long time, but we're begun to feel easier around each other. We knew things would never be the way they were before all this happened, but we tried our best and now 

things are the best they are ever going to get. So in the end, things turned out fairly well for the three of us. Except Matt, who had to deal with the pain of his ribs for a considerably long period of time, but he deserved it.

Sora's head rests on my chest as we watch television. I lean down and place a gentle kiss on the top of her hair. She turns her head up to face me. There is a smile on her face. She looks so cute when she smiles. I can't resist leaning down again. Our eyes close as my lips land on hers. Her lips are so soft, so wet and _so _delicious. I smile as we both pull apart. I look at her as she opens her eyes. We gaze at each other for a while.

"I love you Taichi," she whispers.

"Not as much as I love you," I tease. She sits up and embraces me.

"I think it's the other way around sweetie," she says in my ear. I wrap my arms around her back and pull her closer.

"Oh really?" I run my finger up and down her back seductively. I hear her moan slightly, and I smile. "Are you sure about that?" I nuzzle her neck.

"Tai! Stop it before we get carried away! You wouldn't want to wear yourself out for the big game tomorrow now, would you?" I laugh. She doesn't really want me to stop. I know how much she loves this. But she does have a point. It's the cup final tomorrow. Although I am still pretty new to the team, I want to be fresh and ready for action if the coach decides to bring me on as a substitute. I would love to feature in the game, but I know that seventeen year olds don't usually play in big games. The coach sticks with his best eleven players, the ones with experience and skill. I don't have enough experience yet, but I am still hoping he might use me, even if it's only for five minutes.

"I'll admit you have a point," I plant a kiss on Sora's neck. "But you know you don't want me to stop. You love this too much." Her hands reach up and she runs them through my long, unruly hair.

"But I thought you-"She stops as I reach up and start kissing her cheeks and forehead. "Oh my God! Tai, I-I'm losing control!" I grin in victory. I knew she couldn't resist. This never fails to get her in the mood. I sweep one arm under her legs and lift her up. I carry her to the bedroom door and stop by the doorway.

"Lets lose control together Sor," I allow my lips to teasingly graze against hers. "And don't worry about the game, I have plenty of stamina!"

* * *

"Substitution for Tokyo City. Number twenty seven, Jeiko Toreishii, coming off to be replaced by number thirty, Taichi Kamiya." I slap palms with Jeiko as he approaches the touchline with a limp. I run onto the pitch and assume my position up front, near the opposition goal. I don't have time to look, but I know that Sora is here watching me. It makes me feel somewhat happier, knowing she's close.

One of the opposition taps the ball out for a corner. This is my chance. My chance to make an impact on the game. I walk to the centre of the eighteen yard box and await the corner. The ball comes in, a little closer to the goal than I expected. I'm not going to reach it! I start running towards it, yet I still won't reach it in time. I have one trick up my sleeve, but I've never done it before.

I dive head first towards the ball. It bounces off my forehead and finds its way into the back of the net. The crowd erupts with screams all around. I'm still flying through the air. I look forward. Oh no. This is bad. I'm heading straight for the post! There is a thud, and then all turns black.

* * *

I open my eyes for what feels like the first time in years. The light burns, so I quickly shut them again. I gradually open them up, taking time to adjust to the light. I look around the room. It appears to be a hospital ward. And I am one of the patients. I turn to my left, and there is a girl sitting there. I say girl, but she's actually a young woman. She has shoulder length dark orange hair that curls up at the ends. She has red eyes, and is wearing a pair of jeans and a blue jumper.

I don't recognize her. She is very good looking. I wonder what her name is. Wait, hold on a minute. What is my name? ... Come on! It can't be that hard. It's my own name! Have I got amnesia or something? Oh. I appear to have hit the nail on the head. I can't remember anything. I try to place a name to the girl sitting next to me, but nothing comes. Maybe she's my sister?

"TAI! You're awake!" The girl launches herself at me, wrapping her arms around me in a vice-like embrace. Did she just call me Tai? Is that my name? Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai. It has a ring to it I suppose. Now I just need to figure out the rest of my name. And the name of this girl. Although I don't think I want to break the embrace. It feels... nice. Unfortunately for me the girl pulls away and sits back down beside my bed.

"You had a nasty bump on the head Tai. But you scored a goal for Tokyo City! It was the winning goal Tai! This is your dream, and it's come true! I'm so happy for you." The girl has a big grin on her face, whereas I can't muster a smile. She frowns at my emotionless expression.

"What's wrong Tai? This is what you've always wanted," she says. Really? My dream was to score in a soccer match? Never mind, I need to tell her about my apparent amnesia.

"Um, I'm sorry but, I think I have amnesia. I can't remember anything." I look down at my hands that are resting in my lap. There is silence, until the girl bursts out laughing. What is she laughing at?

"Uh, what is so funny?" I ask. The girl's laughter dies down into a giggle.

"Tai, we've known each other for thirteen years! I can tell when you're playing another one of your practical jokes. They usually aren't that good, but you've outdone yourself this time," she pauses. "Try it on someone who isn't your girlfriend and doesn't live with you." She begins to giggle again. Hold on. Is she trying to say she's my girlfriend?

"Y-you're my girlfriend?" I ask timidly. She folds her arms and leans back in her chair.

"Come on Tai. The joke is over now. We just have to wait for the doctor to come back with the test results and hopefully we will be able to go home."

"It's no joke! I have no idea what I'm doing in a hospital bed, who I am or who you are!" I look into her eyes in an attempt to show her I'm not lying. She leans forward once more.

"You're not being serious, are you?" I'm being deadly serious! Can't you tell?

"Yes, I am being serious! I don't have any memories!" The door opens interrupting their conversation, and a doctor steps in.

"Ah, you're awake at last Mr Kamiya. You had a nasty bump on the head I'm afraid. Now, I have the-"

"Tai is saying he has amnesia. Is that a possibility?" The girl questions. The doctor's smile disappears.

"I'm afraid so. I had hoped that wouldn't be the case, but if Mr Kamiya says he can't remember anything, then he is most likely telling the truth." He pauses. "We do have good news though. Tests have shown us that Mr Kamiya is perfectly healthy, apart from the memory loss, and so you can take him home whenever you like Miss Takenouchi."

I guess Takenouchi must be her surname. I wonder what her first name is. Speaking of wondering, where do I live? Who do I live with? Where are my parents? Do I have any brothers and sisters? Do I have any friends? There are hundreds of questions that I want to ask Miss Takenouchi right now, but I suppose some of them can wait. I guess the most important question would be this; what is Miss Takenouchi's first name? It would make things a little less awkward if I knew it!

* * *

First Digimon fic. I dunno why, I just started reading them and got hooked. I needed to write this. Taiora is by far the best Digimon pairing in my opinion. I am appalled that it was Sorato in the official Digimon series. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right?

Anyway, for those of you who have seen my Beyblade fanfics, you must be thinking if I'm ever going to focus on one fanfic at a time. Sadly, the answer is no. One simply does not hold my full attention. I've decided to discontinue my first Beyblade fanfic "Breaking the Boundaries" but I will be continuing with "The Pain You Have Caused Me" so don't worry.

Please write a review for this fic. It's my first Digimon fic, and I haven't watched Digimon for a few years now (I'm 15) so if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry.


	2. Some Answers

**Some Answers**

I'm sitting in a car. Next to me is Miss Takenouchi, who is driving. She said back at the hospital that she would take me home, but I don't even know where that is. I mean, do I live in a flat or a house? Maybe if I'm lucky, I might live in a mansion! A mansion sounds awesome. But I doubt I'll find myself, or rather Miss Takenouchi, driving towards one.

She still hasn't told me her first name. She hasn't said anything to me since we left the hospital. I understand this must be hard for her to deal with, but at least she's still got her memories. She can remember all the good times we've spent together and all the hard times we've overcome. I can't even remember my family. There are a million and one questions I could ask right now, but I don't want to put her under pressure.

I glance at her for a second, and notice her eyes are red. Has she been crying? Yes, that must be it. But why didn't I notice? How could I not notice someone, who is sitting about thirty centimetres away from me, crying? I feel the guilt eating away at my heart and I tear my gaze away from her. Something inside me tells me to put my arm around her, but doing that now would distract her from the road. Nope, I've got to think of something else.

"Um, I was wondering..." Hmm, now what? Seems I should think a little more before opening my mouth. I wonder if I've always done that?

"Yes Tai?" she croaks. Yup, she's definitely been crying. Maybe I should've paid a little more attention to the here and now rather than focusing on my past, or rather, lack of past.

"W-why don't we take a break? You know, from driving. You seem a little upset."

"Took you long enough to notice!" she snaps. Oops. I seem to have pissed her off. To my surprise I see her turn the wheel as she drives the car into a vacant parking spot. She turns the key switching the car off and drops her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you crying," I pause. This is awkward, but I've got to persevere. "I guess I was lost in my own little world. I know, I know, it's a crappy excuse, but I figured you'd rather the truth than some other crazy lie I could have invented in my brain."

She says nothing. Way to go Tai. You had to take a simple apology and take it too far. An apology and a hug would've done the trick. I think. I look out the side window and see some flowers a couple of metres away. I smile. I open the car door.

"Wait here a minute." I take off and head for the flowers. I study them, and pick one of them. I bring it to my nostrils and take in a deep breath. Perfect. I walk back to the car, holding the flower behind my back. I take my seat again and shut the door, careful not to damage the flower and to keep it hidden.

"Ta da!" I present the scarlet rose to her, holding the stem in between my thumb and index finger. She looks up and the look on her face changes from a hurt look to a surprised look. Finally, she smiles and takes the flower from me.

"I guess you don't remember, but you gave me a bunch of roses on our first date. It was really sweet and romantic. Roses have been my favourite type of flower ever since that day." She stares at the rose, and her smile grows. It looks like she's remembering our first date. I frown inwardly when I remember that I have amnesia and have no recollection of our first date. Oh wow, how ironic. I just remembered that I can't remember anything. If I wasn't so disappointed, I might have laughed.

"Oh," I say. I decide I hate awkward silences, since I don't remember how I felt about them before today. It is the worst kind of silence. "Sorry. I don't remember." What else could I say? It's the truth. I don't remember _anything_. I turn my head towards her as she places a hand on my shoulder. She gives me a gentle squeeze and smiles.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." It wasn't? I only just realized I still don't know exactly how I lost my memory.

"Would you mind telling me how I ended up in hospital? You said something about scoring a goal in a soccer match."

"Oh yeah. You came on as a substitute late on in the second half. A corner was taken and you scored from a pretty spectacular diving header. Unfortunately, your dive ended up with you smacking your head against the post. You were knocked out instantly. The paramedics were on the pitch tending to you for about seven minutes before they stretchered you off. Your team mates were very worried about you Tai." I take a moment to process all this new information.

I close my eyes. Come on. Just give me a sign. An image. A sound. Anything. Just show me something! I want to remember! COME ON! I twitch as my head throbs and my thoughts are blown away by a flash of white light.

_I dive head first towards the ball. It bounces off my forehead and finds its way into the back of the net. The crowd erupts with screams all around. I'm still flying through the air. I look forward. Oh no. This is bad. I'm heading straight for the post! There is a thud, and then all turns black._

I open my eyes as the flash back ends. I see Miss Takenouchi staring at me with her crimson eyes. Her face projects a look of deep concern.

"Are you alright Tai? You looked like you were in pain." I offer her a smile, which seems to relax her slightly.

"I'm fine. I just experienced one of my memories. More specifically, the one you just described," I lean towards her and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asks. I shrug in response.

"For answering my question." She lets out a light laugh.

"You don't have to thank me for giving you answers. It's not like you're asking me to carry you up Mount Everest." Oh wow, more questions. Have I ever been to Mount Everest? Do I even like mountains? I think for a moment. I picture a mountain in my mind. At the bottom it's covered in rich, green grass and up at the peak it's covered in pure white snow. Do I like the look of it? Nah, it looks plain.

I can't believe I'm having a debate with myself about whether or not I like mountains? I know I've got amnesia, but that's just... goofy.

"So... could you, um, show me where I, o-or we live, please?" I ask timidly. "A-and could you tell me your first name?" I feel like a total idiot. Could I sound any more pathetic? I wouldn't bet on it.

"Sure. We'll head there right away," she replies. "And my name is Sora." She smiles briefly before switching the engine back on. Within moments we're on our way again.

Sora Takenouchi? That's a beautiful name. I- wait. What? It _is_ a beautiful name? Well, I suppose I am her boyfriend, so I'm naturally going to think that. I mean, I was her boyfriend. But I didn't officially break up with her, so I guess that still makes me her boyfriend. But I don't remember anything? Would it be fair on her to keep the relationship going even though I don't remember anything about her, or us for that matter? Would it be fair on her if I were to break up with her now? But how can I do that? I'm not even with her like that at the moment because I don't remember!! Damn, this is confusing.

I slump back into my seat defeated. Sora doesn't seem to notice as she keeps her eyes on the road. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut about our relationship? It's easy, nobody gets hurt and nobody gets confused. Yeah, I think that option sounds like the best one.

* * *

"Wow, this is where we live?" Sora places a hand on my jaw and gently pushes upwards. She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, which is exactly why I don't want you drooling all over the floor!" She grabs my hand and pulls me through into the middle of the apartment.

"This is the living room, as you can see. Over to the right is the kitchen, and next to that is a room we use for storage. And over to the left is the bathroom through the door on the left, and the bedroom through the door on the right. Any questions?" A million and one, but I'll stick with the one that's bugging me the most right now.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements? I-I mean, it will be a bit weird sleeping together. Well, I guess it wouldn't be too weird for you, but it would for me." Oh shit, did I just insinuate that we always sleep together? "Oh God, I didn't mean for it to come out like that! That must sound like I think we always sleep together. I mean, we're only seventeen. We might not have gotten that far!" Why, why, why, why, why Tai? Why oh why oh why do you have to be so damn stupid?

"I-I... well... um... m-maybe I'll sleep in here tonight?" Ugh, somebody slap me! Now she probably thinks I don't think she's sexy. Better explain myself. "Don't take that the wrong way! It's not that I don't think that you're hot or that I don't find you attractive, because you are, i-it's just-"

"Tai shut up! You sound like an old man rambling on like that!" She laughs. I can feel my cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson. What a complete idiot I am.

"You can have a look around your home. It's nearly eight o'clock, so I'm going to start cooking dinner for us." Dinner? My stomach just did a somersault. I realized I haven't eaten since... well, I can't remember the last time I ate. Damn amnesia.

"Would you like some help? I don't know how well I can cook, but I'm willing to give it a try," I say. It seems like a good thing to do together at the moment. She laughs for some reason.

"Tai, if I let you loose in the kitchen you'd eat everything! And whatever you cook would be burnt anyway," she teases. I place my hand over my heart, feigning hurt. She laughs again, and heads to the kitchen.

Well, I suppose I'd better get acquainted with my home. I wonder if there's anything in here that might bring back some memories...

* * *

**Authors' Note:** Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed chapter one. I really do appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I haven't got anything else to say, apart from please, please review. Reviews are the way to my heart, and it really gives me a boost to get those updates in fast!


End file.
